My life as a wife
by in2thelimelight
Summary: HITAUS! Bella is 18. Edward is 26. Will their 8 year age gap, make or break their marriage? Read to find out! Please R&R. AH/AU.
1. Introduction

**[Introduction]**

**Title: My life as a wife**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer it if people called me 'Bella'. I'm recently got married to the man of my life. His name is Edward Cullen. He has the most amazing looking green eyes and drop dead gorgeous body. You could say that he resembled a Greek god with a heart of gold. I have loved every single moment of my married life with him. I was practically taken care of 24/7 and being pampered and treated like a princess by his family members. It doesn't take long to get used to such a luxurious lifestyle. The best part of everything was Edward of course. Though he may be 8 years older than me but he seemed to be the most understanding person I've ever known. You can say that we were like any other ordinary couple, but I knew from the moment we set eyes on each other, we were one of a kind. He loved me and I love him and there is no other feeling quite like being in love……


	2. Chapter 1: Dinner date

**[Chapter 2]**

**Title: Dinner date**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The whether was killing me! Summer in Forks is no joke. I was having my third cold shower today and humming Edward's lullaby in my head when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me love" Edward answered in the sweetest of voice one could ever hear. "Hurry and finish your shower, dinner is ready. We wouldn't want it to get cold now, would we?"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I replied, almost shouting. Then I mentally laughed at myself knowing that 1 minute wasn't enough. I needed at least 15. Not wanting Edward to wait, I quickly turned of the shower and got ready to meet Edward downstairs. I tip-toed down the stairs and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I thought of giving Edward a scare but my attempt failed yet again.

"You know you should really stop trying to scare me love." He said as he turned around to face me. He placed his hands on my waist and took and step closer so that there were no gaps between us. He took a long deep whiff of my hair and I couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"You smell so good Bella. And I love it when you blush like that" He gave my favorite half-smile as he looked into my eyes which made me blush a deeper shade of red.

He spun me around and guided me out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Why don't you sit down and relax a little, while I go plate up our dinner." His hands left my shoulders and started walking back towards the kitchen.

"I hope you didn't forget today is movie night Bella. I've prepared something special for us. Don't get too excited though, I wouldn't want to have to cancel it last minute because someone was having breathing difficulties." He gave a low chuckle and soon disappeared into the other part of the house.

I plopped myself lazily on the nearest armchair and pulled out and an old magazine from under the coffee table and started flipping though the pages but my mind was somewhere else, as usual.

I remembered our wedding night. It was the first time for both of us. And I had gotten overly excited; Edward had to keep reminding me to breathe. It was one of the best moments of my life. I've gotten not one, not two but three mind blowing orgasms, the third one being the best. He was at it like a professional. My body and mind was totally spent at the end of the day, and I was sore in all the right places the next morning.

I was so deep in my thoughts; it was as though I was in another world. Then I felt light tapings on my shoulder and felt slightly irritated. Who was this person daring enough to interrupt me while I was reminiscing the past and having a good time at that? I roughly flipped away the hand that lay on my shoulder and stood up, slightly angered.

"Damn it, what is your problem?" I shouted, pissed and irritated. Only after a couple of seconds, when I got my head together did I realize that Edward was the one tapping me. Then I remembered that we were supposed to have dinner together. Shit…

"Ed... Edward…" My voice suddenly shrunk into a near whisper.

"Bella... " He called, arching one of his eyebrows, his tone stern yet with a tinge of concern. Then he kept silent, as though he was waiting for some kind of reply, an explanation. My mind was blank, I couldn't think of an excuse to give him. I hated it when he used that tone with me. I felt like a little girl who just disobeyed her parents and was waiting for some sort of scolding.

"Umm… I was… I was…I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to fling away your hand. I was just… deep in thoughts and then you disturbed me and I felt irritated and… and… I'm so sorry…" I started to splutter. I felt so embarrassed; I didn't even dare to look into his eyes. I kept my eyes on the floor, wishing at this awkwardness would just go away. But it didn't...

"I don't know what you are up to Isabella, but I will overlook this minor cavalier of yours and forgive you." He walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. I pressed my head into his chest, still feeling a little ashamed for pushing him away. I just needed to feel comfort and comfort did I found in him. He gently kissed my forehead and I felt myself ease completely. He pulled away from me and took hold of my right hand.

"Come on, let's have dinner already. I'm starving! Wait till you see what I have prepared." He was so sincere; you could almost see a smile in his eyes. I smiled at him. Deep in my heart, I felt thankful yet blessed at the same time. Sometimes I still wonder how in world I got so lucky to be able to meet a man like Edward.

Edward kindly pulled out the high chair for me. We were having our dinner on the kitchen island today. I sat down and stared at the plate of food in front of me. Six slices of perfectly cooked tuna with black pepper crust, mash potato and sautéed brussel sprouts. I had a mixed feeling about it. I don't know whether to awe at the restaurant styled manor the food was plated or feel sick in the stomach because Edward made tuna and brussel sprouts, the two most disgusting tasting food I have ever had in my life.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale…" Edward asked as he sat down opposite me with two glasses of red wine in hand.

"I'm… uh… fine, Edward. I'm fine." I blurted out. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Afterall, it took him a couple of hours to prepare this 'wonderful' dinner for me. Then I forced a smile to give him some assurance.

"Good." He raised his wine glass and instinctively I raised mine too. "To movie night." He said. And we clicked our wine glasses together before taking a sip.

"Bon appétit Bella." He gave his gorgeous half smile.

"Bon appétit" I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 2: Picky eater

**[Chapter 3]**

**Title: Picky eater**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Not wasting another minute, Edward dig into his food. From the look of his face and the 'mm…' sounds he unknowingly gives after each mouthful, I could tell he was enjoying his dinner. I planned to eat the mash potatoes only and probably give Edward the rest since he could clearly use a second helping. I finished eating earlier than Edward since I only ate the mash potatoes. I placed the cutlery on the side of the plate, indicating that I'm done. I giggled softly at how engrossed Edward can become over a simple dinner. He seemed to have heard me as he suddenly looked up.

"What is so funny?" He asked. His blur look made me laugh. It was fun fooling around with Edward's mind. "I don't get you Bella. I get taken aback by your actions sometimes. I wish I can get into that little mind of yours and know what you're thinking." I stopped laughing and there was silence everywhere. Then he took me hand in his and gaze into my eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking Bella. I want to know what you are thinking." He requested. Only Edward could make that sentence sound like request, others would just make it sound like an order. "Please?"

My heart melted with his words and I gave in. It was hard rejecting any of Edward's requests. And I have a hunch he felt the same way about me.

"Alright alright." Feeling a little disappointed at myself for giving in too easily. "I was just thinking that my husband had the cutest little expression on him when he has his dinner" I said shyly. His eyes lit up and a broad smile was soon formed on his angelic face. He leaned towards me and gave me peck on the lips. I felt a little nauseas when I smelt the disgusting mix of tuna and brussel sprouts emitting from Edward's mouth. Thank god it was only a peck.

Edward sat back down but didn't continue eating. What happened? Was he feeling ok?

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer. Then his eyes disconnected from mine. He brought them down to the plate of untouched tuna and brussel sprouts. I immediately understood what he was worried about. He thought I didn't like his cooking. But I couldn't confirm my hypothesis because his face was blank. So I decided to ask instead.

"Edward dear, it not that I don't like what you have prepared, its just that I don't like eating tuna and brussel sprouts that's all. You can have them if you want. I'm done with dinner anyways." I tried using my sweetest tone of voice I had. I didn't want Edward to get all upset because I know he will blame himself if he knew I was not enjoying myself. But I seem to have gotten it all wrong…

"Bella, how would you know you will dislike the food if you haven't even tasted it yet?" Edward questioned. I know he was trying to be nice and all but I know what I want and that is I don't want to eat the tuna and brussel sprouts. I hated them. So I decided to let Edward into a little childhood story of mine to help him understand where I was coming from.

"When I was little, my mom made me try all kinds of vegetables. Over time, she took note of the vegetables that I liked to eat and those that I don't. Then she began making dishes with vegetables that I like eating. She still made those she liked though, but I never touched any of them. Same goes for the seafood and fruits. But its not that bad with the fruit section, I like eating most of them" I finally finished my story and my throat felt a little dry. Edward looked a little spaced out. So I gave him a nudge on the hand, telling him that I'm done talking (and dinner).

"Bella, I am not your mother. I will not make lists of food you like to eat or don't like to eat. You may not like tuna or brussel sprouts when you were younger but you may like it now. You will finish your dinner. Or else I will not allow you to leave the table. I will cancel movie night if I have to." He gave me a warning. A warning I know I will not comply. Plus he used that tone with me. The tone that made me feel all small and defenseless inside. I thought he knew me better. I he knew me better than anybody else. I thought he knew me better than I know myself! I couldn't accept this. I am not going to eat the tuna or brussel sprouts even if the sky was about to fall down.

Edward stood up, empty plate in one hand and wine glass in the other. He placed the plate into the sink before pouring himself another glass of wine. His face was expressionless. I knew he was disappointed, maybe even angry at me. But whatever he may be thinking of me right now, I didn't care.

"Can I have another?" I asked as I lifted up my wine glass. Surely he wouldn't deny me a glass of wine, would he?

He kept his expressionless face in place and slowly walked toward the island with a bottle of red wine. Being the gentleman he is, he poured the wine into my glass, stopping precisely half-way before placing the almost empty bottle gently on the table. I decided to try my luck in escaping from eating the disgusting, now even cold dinner.

"Edward honey, we could start our movie night now. Didn't you say you had a surprise for me? What is it? Care to give a little hint?" I said in my most angelic voice. Crossing my fingers that he will remember about his 'surprise' and get distracted and let me go. To add to the magic, I was even in full pout mode. And if that wasn't enough, I even added my saddest looking pair of puppy dog eyes.

He whirled his wine glass around and leaned back on one of the counter tops at the end of the kitchen. I felt so distant from him, both physically and emotionally.

"Bella…" He sighed. "Why won't you give the tuna and brussel sprouts a try? I am certain you will like it. Movie night will be cancelled if you're going to keep up with your stubbornness."

How dare he call me stubborn when he can be quite stubborn himself? Why must he keep on forcing me to eat something I detest? Can't he let it go for once? I know he is cares about me, but don't you think controlling my eating habits is going a little overboard? So many questions bombarded my mind; it felt as though it was going to explode. I want to get it all out. I want to ask him why he was being so mean to me. But before I could say anything the door flung open and Esme and Carlisle entered; arms around each other lovingly. I thought they were going to be out the whole day? Why were they home so early?

"Hey Esme, hey Carlisle…" Then I mentally scolded myself for making the greeting sounds so monotonous. They weren't the ones spoiling my mood and I should have known better than to act like that. Edward's greeting didn't help much at all. It was making the scene very awkward.

"Welcome home…" Was all Edward could come up with. His tone was with the least bit of enthusiasm. We sounded so pathetic.

"Good evening to you too." They both said it together in a way that it felt like it was rehearsed. It didn't take them long to figure out that things wasn't quite right with Edward and me.

"What seems to be the problem, if you don't mind me asking?" Esme was always so polite in her words. I didn't felt like answering, so I didn't. My butt was getting slightly numb from sitting too long. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 7.32pm. We had dinner at 6.30, which means I've been sitting here for the past hour.

"Bella is being picky about her food. So I'm not letting her leave until she finishes what's on her plate." I heard him explain to Esme and Carlisle. I didn't bother looking up; I just stared at my plate, resting my chin on my hand. "Bella when I said I will cancel movie night, I will cancel movie night. Keep on acting like a spoilt brat and you are going to bed early. Do you understand?"

He was using that tone with me again. He was using that tone with me in front of his parents! I will not allow myself put up with all this. Edward was being mean and a control freak and I will just have to tell him that.

"Edward I hate tuna and brussel sprouts. I hate then when I was younger and I hate them now. I hate it that you are forcing me to do something I don't like. I hate it when you use that tone with me. I'm not going to sit here and not do anything about this. I hate it! I hate all of it!!!" I screamed so loud, everyone was surprised.

They never in a thousand years would think that I will blow my top off like that. I was quite taken aback myself. I didn't know I had it in me. I was now in a standing position. Since when did I stood up, I didn't know.

"Esme, I believe you would know how to handle this situation better than me?" Carlisle broke the silence. I saw Esme gave a slight nod. Edward didn't move and inch. He just has his arms folded across his chest, head pointing downwards. "Very well then, if you will all excuse me, I still have some work to do and will be in my Office." He gave Esme a peck on the cheek and with that; he made his way to his Office.


	4. Chapter 3: Bella's outbreak

**[Chapter 3] **

**Title: Bella's outbreak**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Esme walked up to me. Eyes filled with love and compassion. She took my hand and pulled me gently towards the island. "Now now, there is no need to get so uptight now, do we dear?" She then motioned me to sit back down on the high chair. And that I did. My mind was in a whirlwind. I had so much emotions in me, I just feel like breaking down into a cry. Maybe only then will Edward let this matter go. Who knows, maybe he will so moved by my tears he will pull me up into a tight hug and maybe even feel guilty about making me cry.

"Bella dear…" Esme held my left hand with her right. "Why won't you give the tuna and brussel sprouts a little try? You may dislike them when you were younger, but you may like them now." She asked in such a polite manner, I couldn't help but give in. I would do this for Esme. I didn't want to let her down. She was always so nice to me, ever since the time Edward and I were dating. This was the least that I could do to make her happy. What harm can a tiny bit of tuna do to me anyway? So I took up the fork and cut a little slice of tuna and placed it in my mouth.

I glanced at Edward and notice that he was looking at my direction. He had a small smile on his face. Does this make him happy? I began chewing. But there wasn't really a need to. The piece was so tiny, I could just swallow. The exact same tuna taste I had years ago struck me again. I knew I was not going to like the tuna. Not before, not now, not ever!

"It tastes disgusting!" I whined the exact same words I used the last time I had tuna. I quickly took a big gulp of the red wine to wash down the awful taste. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward shaking his head. Was he still disappointed in me? I can't help it that I don't like tuna. It not my fault, blame it on my taste buds!

"Well, give the brussel sprouts a try now dear. Maybe you'll like them." Esme asked. I know that I really didn't want to make Esme upset but I didn't want to torture myself too. I'm torn between two options. I ended up deciding that I will not put myself though another taste testing torture. I just hope Esme will forgive me.

"I don't want to." I replied plainly. Then I saw Esme looking into Edward's eyes, as though they were having a heart to heart conversation. Then they nodded at each other at the same time, as though they have just made an agreement.

"Listen to Edward dear. He knows what is best for you…" She gave me and encouraging smile. She then left my side. I suddenly felt all alone. I look at the clock, it read 7.47pm. Oh great, we've been here unproductively for nearly an hour and a half. This was seriously a waste of time. I'm not going to sit around, doing nothing any longer. I stood up and walked away but before I could even take my 4th step, Edward called out to me.

"Where do you think you are going Bella? I thought I clearly mentioned that you are not allowed to leave to table until I said you could? Are you all out to disobey me now? Sit your butt back down on the chair. You do not want me to repeat myself." He gave me a stern warning. I could tell that he was getting pissed at all this. But he definitely wasn't the only one. I didn't want to push Edward any further. So sat down again, once more and look at Edward blankly.

Edward finally moved. He sat back down on the chair opposite me. He lifted up the fork and speared a brussel sprout in two. He pierced one of it with the fork and drove it near my mouth.

"Open." He instructed. And I found myself opening me mouth a little.

"Bigger." He instructed again. And again I obeyed him by opening my mouth wider. He placed the fork half-way into my mouth and I clamped my mouth shut. Then he took out the fork and put it back on the plate.

"Chew." And I did. It tasted horrible, much worse than the tuna. I raced to the sink and spat out the half-chewed brussel sprout and gurgled my mouth repeatedly to get rid of the foul taste.

"Damn it Edward, why do you make me eat disgusting things?" My tone came out harsher than I meant it to be.

"You better watch the tone now, young lady!" Edward commanded standing up, arms folded across chest. He then raised an eyebrow, as though daring me to say more.

"No I will not watch my tone. I will do what I want, when I want. The tuna and brussel sprouts tasted like shit! How do you even swallow it I don't know! But what I know is that I am not going to take another bite of it ever! You cannot force me to do things I don't like Edward. I'm not going to let you push me around like this! I am not going to just stand here and take this... this… these outrageous instructions from you! You are just a big mean guy who doesn't love his wife and forces her to do things she doesn't like! I'm not a child anymore; I have the right to make my own decisions!" I yelled. I didn't know why. But I knew I had to.


	5. Chapter 4: I'm sorry

**[Chapter 4]**

**Title: I'm sorry**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Enough!" Edward ordered. "You have gone too far this time Bella!" He scolded me. In a flash, Edward took my hand in his and began dragging me towards the direction of our bedroom.

"Ouch! Edward let me go! You're hurting my wrist! Let me go!" I demanded over and over again. He didn't stop. Not until we were in the middle of our bedroom. He finally let go of my hand and walked back to shut the door. I took the few seconds to think of reasons behind Edward's unexpected behavior, but to no avail. I was oddly looking forward to Edward's next move. This was a part of Edward I never got a chance to experience, and I was somehow strangely attracted to it.

Edward walked back to where I was situated. He lifted up my chin, so that my head was tilted towards to ceiling and my eyes were focused directly on his and lightly gripped my shoulders. My heart beat started escalating without rationale.

"Your sudden out burst of anger just now was foolish and uncalled for. You were throwing temper tantrums like a child. I cannot and will not tolerate this kind of behavior from anybody! What's more you are my wife Bella!" Edward reprimanded through his clenched jaws. I froze up like a complete idiot. My body felt like it was being drained out of blood. His words shook me. His words hurt me. I felt something wet roll down my cheeks. I wiped it away. Was I crying? This cannot be happening…

I snapped out from my daze and realize Edward was no longer standing in front of me. I looked around frantically. 'Edward? Edward! Where are you?' The voice in my head screamed its loudest. He was nowhere to be found. I sprinted to the door and opened it. 'There he is…phew…What is he doing?' Edward was before me yet I didn't feel at all calm. His stiff frame was pacing up and down the hallway. There were no words I could use to describe his expression.

"She is my wife… Bella… Bella is my wife… I love her…Get a hold of yourself Cullen!" Edward chanted over and over again. Low grows emitting from his chest sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward?" I gasped. I felt an immense amount of guilt punched right into my guts.

His body suddenly froze up. "Bella…"

Edward looked up and his eyes grew wide. He lowered his gaze and walked up to me. He took both of my hands in his and I found myself looking into the saddest pair of eyes I have ever seen. He looked so worn out and wounded at the same time.

"Bella… I'm sorry…" Edward heartfelt words flowed through me like honey. His thumbs drawing small circles on the back of my hands and wedding ring.

"I deeply apologize for being an overly demanding husband. I shouldn't have forced you to eat the brussel sprouts and tuna when you said that you didn't like it. I should have respected your decision and not make a fuss over it. I'm sorry if I gripped your wrists too hard and have hurt you. I was wrong to have shouted at you just now in the room. I'm sorry I lost control of myself. I'm sor…" I placed one of my hands on Edward's mouth to refrain him from apologizing any further while leaving the other in his hands because I knew he needed it for comfort.

"Shhh…." I whispered. Tears were uncontrollably streaming down my cheeks. "Say no more dear. I accept your apologies, every single one of them. I love you and that is all that matters." I assured him.

He removed my hand from his mouth and cupped my face tenderly with his warm hands. "I love you too…" And with that we fell into each other arms in an amorous hug.

"Just promise me that you will never ever ever force me to eat something as shitty as brussel sprouts and tuna ever again." I cried out.

"Watch the language Bells" He cautioned me.

"Oops…. Sorry…" I said meekly followed by an innocent smile.

Edward bends down and lands a passionate kiss on my lips. He brush his tongue on my lower lip, asking for my permission to enter and I answered him by parting my lips and our tongues were soon in each other's mouth, savoring each other's taste. Our tongues fought for dominance over the other. After a long battle, no one was declared the winner, we both won.

"So, are you still keen on having movie night or do you want to turn in early?" Edward asked.

"Of course I still want to have our movie night. You said that you've prepared something special remember?" I exclaimed. Then out of the blue an involuntary yawn escaped me. Edward gave me a cocky grin and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about we postpone movie night to tomorrow and cuddle up in front of the fireplace instead?" I suggested.

"Whatever you wish my dear." Edward cooed. "Why don't you turn the power on **(A/N: It's an electric fireplace)** and wait for me downstairs while I grab some pillows from our bedroom?"

"Don't take too long now…" I hinted and gradually made my way downstairs.

"I won't" I heard Edward reply.

I switched off most of the lights on the first floor, making the ambience mysteriously romantic. It has been a long time since Edward and I sat in front of the fireplace to talk. I made a mental note to do this more often. I turned on the electric fireplace and admired the glow that radiated from it.

Seconds after I placed myself down on the sofa, Edward appeared beside me. He placed the pillows on each end of the sofa. He then wrapped the blanket around me, tucking the excess around my neck and below my legs.

"Are you feeling comfortable love?" Edward asked while still fiddling with the blanket. I nodded in response. He flashed my favorite half-smile and my heart began to flutter. "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes please…" I answered in my angelic voice. The fire created a luminous glow on Edward's face, which made it all the more beautiful and breathtaking. I watched as he distanced himself from me and into the kitchen. The cozy atmosphere that surrounded me was making me sleepier. I broke myself from the cocoon-like position I was in and stretched my legs, spreading myself out the Cleopatra way. The aroma from the hot chocolate made my mouth water. I fixed my eyes on the exquisite lava colored logs in the fireplace and my eyelids felt like weights. My vision blurred and soon there was black out.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their support. Please continue to give your comments. Compliments and criticisms are both welcomed. I'll be away on holiday for the next 4 days thus I will not be able to upload any new chapters. **


	6. Chapter 5: Victoria

**[Chapter 5]**

**Title: Surprise!**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

'_Alright, I think you've slept enough, its now time to get up…'_ A voice in my head chimed. My eyelids slowly pulled open and I found myself in bed. _How did I end up here? Ah… it must be Edward who carried me in. _My eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that shown through the French windows situated across my bedroom. I leaned on my forearms and took a quick glance towards my left and found the other half of the bed empty. '_Edward must have left for work early.' _I thought. I turned to the right and the bright yellow numerical on the electric clock greeted me. 12.03pm. _Holy cow, it's the afternoon already? _ I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and double checked. My eyes weren't playing tricks. Its really is 12.03pm…

I got out of bed and did my daily routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I went downstairs in my pajamas and sure enough, everyone was out already. My stomach gave a loud growl, reminding me that it needed food. I sighed at the fact that I had to make myself something to eat just to pacify the hunger pangs I was experiencing. As I entered the kitchen, my attention was focused on the array of food was set out on top of the counter. I took the note that was set beside it…

Good morning sleepy head.

Did you have a good rest?

You were sleeping so soundly just now,

I couldn't bear to wake you up.

There's breakfast if you want.

I hope there is enough as you didn't eat much yesterday night,

And I know you get hungry easily.

Esme and Carlisle will be home late,

So dinner is on us tonight.

I'll call you during lunch.

Have a good day ahead dear.

Love,

Edward.

Just a simple note from Edward could place a smile on my face. I laughed at the irony of having breakfast during lunch. I ogle at the buffet of food consisting of a stack of pancakes, 3 huge blueberry muffins, bacons, scrambled eggs and a bowl of fruit salad laid out in front of me. I sat myself down and quickly got started on the breakfast feast. I ate and ate and ate until I felt really bloated. And before I knew it, the plates were cleaned of any remains. Only one blueberry muffin was left and I decided that I will snack on it latter in the day. I leaned back and patted my now slightly bulging tummy. A minute or two passed before I got up and began washing the dishes.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

I_ took_ a quick look at the clock. 12.55pm. _It must be Edward calling…_I made my way down the hall into the living room.

_Ring…ring… ring…_

"Hello dear." I cooed. I heard a low chuckle from the other line.

"How do you know its me Bella? You know I'll be fuming if you called another man 'dear' right?" Edward was being a tease. So I chose to tease him back.

"Aw honey, I'll call any men out there 'dear' whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do to stop me." A smirk grew on my face. Deep in my heart I wondered what his answer is going to be.

"You really shouldn't have said that… You have no clue what I am capable of yet Bella. You'll be amazed at the things I can do to you, your mind, body and soul." Damn, he words are turning me on. We're on the phone and it feels like he was standing right beside me, with a cheeky grin smeared across his perfect looking face. Ooh and that chiseled, toned body if his. And not forgetting that messy bronze hair that makes his profile look all the more better…

"Bella, are you still there?" Edward's concerned voice echoed in my ears. _Snap out of it already! Don't let his words mess up your head Bella!_

"Of course I'm still here. Where else can I be? Hurry and bring me out already, I'm bored being home all day!" I complained. Alright so I over exaggerated a little, Edward constantly asks me out, its just that I was too lazy to get out of the house and end up declining most of his lunch dates. I do feel bad about it sometimes though.

"I'm ending work at 6 today. So how about, you come over the clinic and then we'll go out for dinner together?" He said in a casual tone. There was no teasing this time. _Me and my overly wild imagination…_

"Alright then, I'll see you at 6 then." I beamed in reply. I was actually kind of looking forward to the date. _Married couples date? Hmm… why not?_

"Ok then. Oh and Bella, please try to not be late?" He begged. My tardiness was an issue Edward and I frequently quarrel about.

"I'll try my best…" I replied. "Bye."

"Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend…" Edward melodious voice made my hair stand, in a good way that is.

"Stop singing and go back to work, you lazy bum, you're making my hair stand!" I chided him in a joking manor.

"Fine then, bye Bella."

"Bye." And with that I put the phone down and made my way to the bathroom to take my shower.

My watch read 5.30pm. _Time to leave the house_. I opt to take a cab there since I wasn't in the mood to drive. After about 30 minute, I finally arrived at Edward's clinic. Well technically Edward owns half of the clinic. His childhood friend James, also his business partner owns the other half. They're both degree holder veterinary surgeons and Carlisle was so supportive of their idea of opening their own clinic, he provided the capital and now Edward was his own boss. The only other person working with them is the receptionist / pharmacist, Victoria.

I got off the taxi and walked briskly into the clinic. Edward and Victoria stood a few feet away from me, oblivious that I was there. Suddenly I saw Victoria's hand graze itself against Edward, slowly roaming down his arm, then into his hand, locking his hands in hers before taking the file that was in Edward's other hand. I stood there stunned, my legs rooted to the ground. _What in God's name is she doing? _But what struck me the most was the fact that Edward didn't retaliate, not even flinch at her obvious flirting! _Why aren't you doing anything to stop her Edward? Can't you tell that she is flirting with you? You sure are naïve at these things aren't you? _

I gasp at the shocking scene happening before me. Victoria's head immediately turned towards my direction, her eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to pop out from her eye sockets. She backed away from Edward, eyes lowered to the ground in a respectful way, making a speedy escape, disappearing behind the reception counter.

I was so focused on Victoria; I didn't even notice Edward beside me until he took hold of my waist.

"Why are you staring at Victoria, love? Is there something wrong?" He asked softly. A concerned expression flashed across his face. _How could Edward be so clam after what happened? Did he really not feel anything at all? Doesn't he mind when other women have their hands all over him? Does he 'enjoy' it? _

Hundreds of questions bombarded my mind. I wanted so badly to ask him if he knew what Victoria was doing. On the other hand, I didn't want to spoil his mood. We were going to have dinner together and I shouldn't let such trivial things mess up the wonderful night I was going to have with my love one.

"Oh it nothing…" I answered, keeping my emotions intact. "Its just been so long since I last saw her, she seem to have changed..." And what a huge change that is! She was always quietly doing her work, never questioning, never complaining, and never skiving off, plus she had a really bad sense of style. Now she just looks like a whore wearing that skimpy looking button down shirt that showed way to much of her cleavage and making her every movement appear as though she is trying to seduce everyone into going to bed with her. _Yuck!_ Just thinking about it made me want to throw up!

"Well, to me she looks the same way she did 3 years ago…" he sighed, giving a quick look at Victoria before looking down at me. Victoria was employed by James when they first opened the clinic. "Why don't you wait for me by my car while I'll go get change and then we can move off?"

I nodded. Then he gave a short peck on my forehead before leaving for his office. I directed a piercing look towards Victoria as I turned and made my way out the door. I waited in Edward's car which was a stone's throw away from the clinic. He appeared shortly after. I was still fuming at Victoria's outrageous behavior but I was good at hiding my true feelings and putting up a strong front was my expertise. Nevertheless, Edward was different from other people and could tell when I'm in distress every now and then.

"I made a reservation at your favorite Japanese restaurant." Edward said. One hand on the steering wheel, the other wrapped around my hand.

"You know how I feel about dinning at expensive restaurants…" I complained. I didn't felt the need to go eat at such a posh place. Eating at a simple diner would suffice. I absolutely loath spending unnecessary money, its just a waste of, well… money.

"Come one, don't be such a wet blanket. We hardly dine out anyway." Edward pouted. This was a rare sight. It was kind of cute…

"Whatever…" I spat back, freeing my hand from Edward's and looking at the opposite direction. So what is he looked cute? He still spends money like he was some rich duke that owns a big castle or something…… Wait a minute, Edward is rich and he does own a big house. _Damn it! _ But even so, he should learn to spend his money wisely…

"Alright, I give up. I promise to dine at high-class restaurants only on special occasions. Is that ok? " He raised his hand above his shoulder as though he was taking a pledge. He waited for my response, but I didn't give any.

He stretched his hand over where I was sited and took my left hand in his, guiding it towards his right thigh. I retaliated by pulling my hand away but his grip was so strong I couldn't do anything. I tried and tried to pull my hands free from his beefy hands but was unsuccessful. Realizing that I have thrown in the white flag, Edward pulled my hand onto his thigh, caressing it leisurely. I could have easily withdrawn my hand from his and I know he will let me if I wanted to.

I knew what this gesture meant. Edward wanted me to forgive him for spending money unnecessarily. He wanted my forgiveness. I placed myself in his shoes and came about understanding his situation. _You cannot blame him for being nice Bella. He's just brought up like that. Remember the tuna and brussel sprout incident. We don't want a repeat of that now, do we? _

I showed him that I was no longer pissed and have forgiven him by knotting my hands in his. I bend over and leaned on his very broad shoulder. Ten minutes latter, we reached our destination. Edward got out of the car and jogged over to my side, helping me open the door. I carefully made my way out of the car, not wanting to trip and make a fool out of myself. _Yes! _ I did it. A smile forms on Edward's radiant face. We linked our arms together and took measured steps into the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. But now its finally up! Please review. More exciting chapters are coming up! I'm open to ideas, so p.m me if you have something good up your **

** sleeves! Off to work on chapter 6! =D  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Doubt

**[Chapter 6]**

**Title: Doubt**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

I lay on my bed, staring at Edward's back. The clock read 12.34am. I let out little giggles every time I heard Edward snore. And every time he did, it reminded me of how hard he works at the clinic. My hand moved to touch the heart-shaped pendent that rested nicely below my collar bones. I played with it between my thumb and forefinger. It was present that Edward gave me earlier during dinner to celebrate our 100th day of marriage…

"_I saw this at the jewelry store last week and I believe that it would look great on you." Edward said as he took out a black box from his suitcase and laced it in front on the table, facing me. "I thought that this would make a good present for our 100__th__ day of marriage."_

"_100__th__ day? You actually counted the number of days we're married?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I felt so touched by Edward's move. I opened the box and my heart skipped a beat at how beautiful the necklace was. Edward surely had a god taste in jewelry. The diamonds and pink sapphires that were encrusted into the pendent sparkled under the light took my breath away. _

"_Come, let me help you put it on." Edward offered. He stood up and positioned himself behind me, taking the necklace with him. He gently lifted up my hair and clipped on the necklace. His hand brushes across my shoulder blades as he bends down to whisper in my ears. "I'm glad that you like it love." _

_He landed a small peck near the bottom of my right ear lobe and I could feel the tip of his nose gliding down my neck as he breathed in my scent, landing yet another peck at my collar bone. I struggle to catch my breath; Edward always knew how to make my body crumble under his touch……_

Then my mind started drifting back into the time I was in the clinic with Edward and Victoria. I winced at the thought of Victoria having her hands all over Edward. _Did Edward really not sense anything at all? _ I was standing quite a distance away from them, yet I could feel the strong lustful vibes that Victoria was releasing. _How was Edward able to not feel anything? Maybe he did actually feel it but was acting like he didn't. Did he not care about they way I felt about other women flirting with him like that? Why did he allow Victoria to touch him? Edward was smarter than this! He wouldn't allow women to lay their hands on him. He knows better! He is a married man! And he is 26! _

I was so irate about what happened, my teeth were already found gnashing against each other. I felt my body tremble with anger yet behind of it all, traces of sadness existed in it. _What if Edward has lost interest in me? What if he found Victoria or any other women at that, more interesting than me? What if he was bored of marriage already? _

I felt a tear forming at the corner of my eye and my nose starting to get blocked. I quickly wiped the tear away. I was in a mess. I prayed hard that everything will be back to normal again. It was really late and my eyelids couldn't hold on much longer. My vision before me blurred and soon I was sleeping a dreamless sleep…

"Bella dear? It's time to get up." Edward cooed beside me, rocking me sluggishly with his large hands.

"Mm…" My voice sounded course. I desperately needed the extra sleep knowing that I have slept really late last night.

"Bella, it has been quite awhile since you ate breakfast with Esme and Carlisle. You should join us for breakfast today, I think we could use with the extra company." Edward requested with his ever-sweet voice. He was always good with words.

"Mm..." I groaned, pulling the blanket above my head. I didn't need this right now. I felt hurt from yesterday's incident at the clinic and I just wanted to sleep a little longer to heal the pain that was growing inside of me.

"Come on Bella… Come have breakfast with us." Edward begged while tugging at the blanket. It was getting kind of annoying, but Edward was already using his pleading tone. Edward… Pleading…

"Please… for me?" He begged again. _He really wants me to go eat breakfast with the family doesn't he? _

"Ok... For you…" I replied. Edward hardly pleads; he only does so when he is really desperate.

"I love you." Edward said as he hauled the blanket above our heads. He then dived down, crashing his lips on mine, passionately kissing me. I kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. _Edward cannot leave me. He is my life now…_

**A/N: Your reviews are the drive I need to write more. So please review alright? Don't give up on my story yet. Keep those comments coming! =D **


	8. Chapter 7: 'Me' time

**[Chapter 7]**

**Title: 'Me' time**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Breakfast was prepared just as wholesome as the yesterday's. Esme is a really good cook. I have no idea why, but I seem to have a very hearty appetite nowadays. Seeing Carlisle, Esme and Edward each leaving for work made me feel all lonely inside. The house is a boring place. I needed to go out. I needed some 'me' time today.

I left all the dirty dishes in the sink, for the house cleaner to come and wash them latter. Yeah, we have a house cleaner name Marie, who comes on alternate days to help do some dusting, some sweeping, and everything else a house cleaner usually does. I took a half-hour soak in the bathtub which waters were scented with the smell of wild berries. I dressed myself up in something comfortable; jeans, long tank top and a mini vest, accessorizing my outfit with a chunky beaded necklace and matching bracelet. Time check, 10.45am. I looked myself in the mirror one last time before leaving the house. Thank god my sister-in-law, Alice is a fashion designer, if not I'll probably be the worst dressed person in town! That reminds me, I should get in touch with Alice soon. A one day shopping spree with Alice and you need not shop again for the whole year!

I inserted the car keys into my Mini Cooper and drove a 2 hour drive to Bellevue Square Mall, the mall Alice and I always went when we needed to do some shopping. In this mall, the only thing you need is a good pair of shoes if you want to shop in comfort, and a lot of cash. I covered the first 2 floors of the mall before stopping at Z'Tejas for some lunch, and then it's off for more retail therapy!

At last, when my legs felt like brittle and about to break, I finally stopped shopping and sat down at Starbucks for some ice cold coffee. I looked at the number of bags laid out beside me. _Damn, did I really buy that many things? _Somehow or rather, I was astounded by the number of stuff I bought. _How did I even manage to carry all this? _ Now this was something I have never done before in my entire life. It just feels so wrong… I have to talk to someone about this.

"Hi Alice, I need to talk to you about something. Are you free right now?" Alice was literally the goddess of anything shopping, so I thought calling her was a good move to make.

"Bella, it's so good to finally hear from you! You called at the right time my dear sister-in-law. I just finish work and on my way home right now." You can never get tired of Alice's chirpy voice and bubbly personality. How did she always sound so happy, that I do not know.

"Well… you see… I'm kind of in a sticky situation right now…" _'Of course you are Bella; look at how much stuff you bought! I bet you maxed out your credit card, am I right?' _ The voice in my head reprimanded me.

"Don't worry about it; getting people out of sticky situations is my forte!" Alice replied. _I sure hope she does have a solution to my problem._

"Do you remember the mall we always shop at?" I asked. _That's it Bella, slow and easy…_

"Uh huh. So?"

"I don't know what came over me, I just spent the last 5 hours shopping and I probably even maxed out my credit card..." I confessed. There is definitely no turning back now.

"Oh my… I didn't see that coming." Alice sounded as astonished as I was when I realize how much stuff I actually bought. "What did you buy?" She asked curiously. _Is she seriously asking me what I bought? Oh great, why did I even bother to trust Alice to help me in the first place?_

"I bought bags full of some really nice casual wear pieces from Ann Taylor and Gap. A wallet and couple of handbags from Coach. Oh and this really sophisticated looking watch that is named Bela from Movado. Imagine that! Oh and I bought a watch for Edward too! There were discounts everywhere Alice! You should have been here! It's crazy!" I almost screamed into the phone. I was practically sitting on the edge of my seat! _What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was all I got from Alice.

"What?" Alice was acting all weird. What's up with her?

"This is your break though Bella! I'm so happy for you! You go girl! I always knew you had it in you!" Now she was the one screaming. She sincerely felt happy for me!

"So you don't think that I shouldn't have spent so much money?"

"Of course not Bella! Money is meant to be used. I mean, you feel happy after indulging yourself in a shopping spree, am I right?" What Alice said made sense. Money is meant to be spent. In addition to that, I do feel happy after doing some retail therapy. Now I knew why Alice was so much of a shopaholic. How I wished I learned from Alice the art of retail therapy earlier.

"Thanks Alice. I feel so much better right now. I knew I could count on you to make things ok." Alice is a life saver. Why did I feel so guilty in the first place? Stupid me…

"Told you solving people's problem is my forte! I'm glad I could help Bella. Feel free to call me, anytime." Aw, that was so sweet. Alice is just a really really nice person.

"Thank you so much Alice. I better head back home now, before Edward starts worrying about me. You know how he tends to over-react sometimes…"

"Yup Edward is like that. Can't blame him though, he loves you too much."

"And I love him too. Alright, I really have to go now. Catch up with you some other time then."

"Sure thing! Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice." I have to admit that I really admire Alice's optimism on life. I am a downright pessimistic person as compared to her.

I gulp down the remaining ice coffee and picked up the cluster of bags on the floor, that was unpleasantly occupying a lot of space. I walked out of the mall guilt-free and I even had a boost of confidence, thanks to Alice. I ignored the stares that I got from the shoppers. _So what if I'm only 18? I have just as much right to splurge on myself like any other person does. _

While in my car driving, a thought came to mind. _Hey, why don't I stop by Edward's office and show him the new watch I bought him. I'm sure he will love it just as much as I do. He is going to be so happy about it, we might even do something intimate tonight. _A devilish grin developed as my thoughts ran wild knowing that I was going to be in a state of pure ecstasy in a few hours. _Ooh I cannot wait! _

**A/N: I would like to say a big thank you to those who put 'My life as a wife' under their favorite or story alert. You guys rock! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Almost there

**[Chapter 8]**

**Title: Suspicion **

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I was about a mile away from Edward's clinic. I have no clue why but my heart beat began intensifying. I've been married to Edward for like 100 days yet he still has the power to make my heart flutter each time I was close to him, just like back in those days when we were still dating. My love for Edward keeps renewing itself. Maybe I was just a hopeless romantic, but I know our love for each other was never and will never be wrong.

I pulled up across the street from the clinic. I turn off the engine and got of my car. _Edward will be so excited once he sees what I've gotten for him! _ I half run, half walked to the clinic. To my outmost disbelief, the clinic was closed! All the lights were turned off and an unmistakably 'We're close' sign was put up. _Close? What is going on around here? There's still an hour away till closing time. Where's everyone? _

The smile on my face disappeared. Disappointment hit me. The only thing that came to mind was that I had to call Edward. I went back to the car to make the phone call. Edward picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Edward?" I called.

"Hey there honey!" Edward sounded happy. I listen carefully to the background noises, thinking that maybe I could figure out what kind of environment Edward is in. All I could make out was the mild noises of people chattering, lots of people. Edward was probably at a public place. _An eatery perhaps?_

"Edward, where are you? Why is the clinic closed?" I have no choice but to be direct in my questions. I wasn't the type of person who likes to beat around the bush. I find it a complete waste of time.

"Bella, are you at the clinic?" Sounding surprised but still not telling me anything about his whereabouts.

"Yes Edward, I am."

"Oh I'm so sorry you made a wasted trip love. As there weren't any appointments for the night, we decided to close early. I'm now having some supper at the bistro nearby with James and Victoria. Would you like to join us?" Edward sounded so calm and stress-free. I was happy knowing that Edward is having a good time.

"It's alright Edward. I feel kind of tired, so I'm going to go home straight ok? Mm… I'll see you back home then. Say hi to James for me!" Edward needed his space too. I wouldn't want to be known as a wife who hogs on her husband 24/7 and not give him time for himself. That was definitely an image I wouldn't want people to have about me.

"Sure love. I'll be back as soon as I can." His saccharine voice never fails to charm me.

"Ok. Bye." Somehow or rather, I didn't like the feeling of being apart from Edward. I was so used to being so close to him all the time, it felt really weird when I'm not with him. He has that special ability to just make everything alright and when I'm with him, my spirits soar and I feel invincible and loved.

"Bye my Bella." _Is it just me or does Edward sounds like he couldn't bear to be apart from me too? _

I drove back home to an empty house. _I suppose Esme and Carlisle are out on a date, again. _I went up to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before deciding to put away all my shopping into the larger-than-life closet of mine. Not long after I hung up the last piece of clothing onto the rack, I heard footsteps coming from the bedroom.

"Edward is that you?" I called out while making my way into the bedroom.

"Yes love, it's me." He said as he walked over to me and pulling me up into a romantic hug. He then started marking me with loving kisses all over my face, neck and shoulders. My body quivered under his touch. After giving me god-knows-how-many kisses, Edward fixed his eyes on mine, staring intently into my pupils as though a galaxy existed behind them.

"I missed you so much." Edward's words flowed though me like honey, once more. At that moment in time, I felt so filled up and wanted. _I will never let him go. _

"I missed you too." Giving him back the assurance he needed just as much as I needed from him.

"Let me have the honor of bringing you to a whole new level of euphoria tonight. I miss the face you have when you come for me. Oh Bella, you have no idea what you are able to do to me. And I have no idea of what I am capable of doing myself, when I see you lying on our bed, stripped of all clothing, waiting for me…" Edward's face was so close to mine, the hot air and scent that escaped with his every word sent waves of excitement throughout my petite frame. I could already feel wetness accumulating in between my thighs.

I felt so aroused, Edward could take me there and then and I will be ready for him.

Edward gave a wet kiss on my jaw line, grazing the crook of my neck with his tender lips and giving it a little nibble before pulling away. I gasp at his action. He knows too well that that was my sensitive spot.

"Could you wait a little longer for me? I need to take a shower, so that I can smell as good to you as you smell to me." Edward cupped my sex with his hand; it was as though the request was directed to my throbbing core and not me. But I didn't care where Edward was directing his pleads to, all I want is him inside of me.

"Make it a fast one." I teased. I didn't like waiting, especially since this concerns my state of pleasure.

He unwound his hands behind me and kissed me on the top of my forehead before leaving for his shower. I took the cue to quickly get myself ready. I swiftly undressed myself, kicking the clothes into a corner. Then I reached out for the hair brush that never fails to aid me in untangling all the knots in my hair. I sprinted towards the bed and lay naked on it with the most seductive position I could come up with. I could hear the shower being turned on. I took the opportunity to calm myself down a bit yet at the same time devising new ways that I could experiment to heighten our pleasures latter on. _To those who says I don't have a wild side, is so wrong!_

Right before I could get started with my erotic plans, the hand phone beside me vibrated. _Argh, is it so hard to have a moment of silence? Someone's mind is at work for Pete's sake! _ What great timing…

I turned to face the side table only to see that it was Edward's hand phone that was to blame. I peeked at the LCD screen which displayed the sender's name of the message the phone received. To my horror, Victoria's name appeared. My mind wanted to read the message so badly, but my heart told me that it was wrong to invade people's privacy, even though Edward is your husband. Letting my mind take over, I grabbed Edward's phone and pressed the 'Read' button.

Hi Edward,

I just wanted to say thank you for today.

I feel that a weight have been lifted of my chest.

Maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?

Afterall, you did promise me that I could turn to you,

if I had any problems right?

Thanks again for the wonderful evening. :)

I felt my heart plummeted to the ground._ What happened at the bistro with Edward, Victoria and James today? Was James even there? Why does is sound as like Victoria was the only one hanging out with Edward? What did she mean when she said that Edward promised her that she could turn to him in times of need? _

Everything seems a blur to me right now. It feels as though my whole world have crashed before my very own eyes! It's like being sucked into a whirlwind and knowing that you are going to die! I hated this stupid feeling! I hated it! I just want it all to go away!

My fingers worked quickly on the keyboard, deleting the message, then slamming the phone back to its original position. I ran to the corner of the room and put my clothes on at the double and sprinted to the bed. I pulled out 'Wuthering heights' from drawer and started fake-reading the book. There was silence in the bathroom, which means Edward was going to come out any moment now.

My heart pounded in my chest like never before, it pounded so hard, it hurt. I took deeps breaths and diverted my mind away from the shock that was still bolting its way in me. I forced myself to be in a relaxed mode, I didn't want Edward to sense that something had gone wrong.

The bathroom door swung open and from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward……

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! I just had to start a new chapter. Please comment! More exciting chapters are coming up, no one will be left disappointed. **


	10. Chapter 9: Numb

**[Chapter 9]**

**Title: Numb**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Edward folded his arms, one leg crossed behind the other, body tilted to the door frame for support, his head cocked to one side. He physical being reminded me of the visitors in an art museum when they were admiring an art piece. His indescribable expression tells me that he was unfamiliar with what he was seeing but yet intrigued by it at the same time. It was a weird combination, but it was what Edward's face showed and I was the 'art piece'.

A minute latter, Edward's expression changed. Now he had a cheesy smirk on his face, accompanied by hungry looking eyes. _What was going through that mind of his? _ He sashayed his way to me, giving me the sinister _I'm-going-to-F-you _look. He took the book from my hands snapping it shut and throwing it behind him. He knelt on top of me, knees on either side of my waist. I stayed still, not moving at all.

"Your new tactic makes me hard…" He whispered. His face was so intense, I felt like a prey and Edward was the predator. The feeling was scary and nerve wrecking. I gulped down the ball of saliva that was oddly stuck at the back of my throat.

"Edward…" I gasp. His fingers were now skillfully unbuttoning my jeans.

"Hush now my Bella…" His words came out ever so softly. "Its all about the pleasure now…" Edward sounded so sincere and intent on having sex with me. He was one of those noble men out there who appreciates and respects sexual intercourses with his partner. He didn't like to rush. He was always very pleasant and affectionate in pleasuring me, filling me up with the highest level of satisfaction there was.

But somewhere in my heart there was a cut. A cut caused by all this unexplainable happenings in my life. The cut is growing, growing with doubt, growing with fear, growing with despair. Will Edward be able to mend this injured heart, now that he was the one who caused the injury?

I sat up and took hold of Edward's hands, which were now pulling my jeans off my legs. He stopped what he was doing and looked up. The expression on his face immediately changing from desperation and hunger to curiosity and concern.

"Bella, what…what happened? Did…did I do something wrong?" He began to splutter his words. This was first time I hear Edward splutter. He cupped my face with both his hands, his thumbs smoothing out my cheeks, my tear stained cheeks.

"Not tonight Edward. Not tonight…" Was all I could say. I couldn't bring myself to do it with Edward tonight. My heart was hurting, it was hurting real bad.

Edward pulled me into a hug straight away, without hesitation. I hugged Edward like I have never hugged him before. The hug was so tight, so compact, and so full of love. I buried my face in his chest, tears uncontrollably streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Edward… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I kept repeating over and over. I didn't know if Edward could hear me from all the weeping sounds I was making.

"Shh Bella… It's ok… Shh… Shh…It's alright… Shh…" Edward said, over and over again. Everything in me felt so jumbled up, I even forgotten what my middle name was. All I know was that I needed to let all this out, whatever 'this' might be. I couldn't handle the pressure anymore…

After what seems like eternity, my crying subsided to sobs, then finally coming to a stop. We were still in a hugging position.

"Are you feeling ok now, love?" Edward asked in a soft whisper.

I wanted to open my mouth to say I was alright, but all the crying seemed to have temporarily damaged my voice box. So, I just nodded my head. He withdrew himself from the way-too-long hugging position we were in and set his hands on my shoulders.

"Now… Do you want to tell me what happened?" Edward's voice came out concerned yet firm. Edward could sense that something was wrong. You can see it in his eyes that he wanted to know what the problem was. _But how am I suppose to tell him about the problem, when he and Victoria WAS the problem? _

I shook my head as my throat still sore from all the crying. I prayed hard that Edward would let the matter rest and not pursue my sudden emotional breakdown issue.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked again to confirm. He was being so nice about it, I really felt like telling him everything. But my feelings were all in a mess now, plus I didn't want Edward to think that I didn't trust him and stuff. _Edward loves me so much, he will never cheat on me, particularly with a woman like Victoria. It's just a stupid misunderstanding. You're looking too much into it Bella. It's not what you think it is. You're getting it all wrong…_

"I'm fine Edward." My voice croaked. "I was just feeling a little down and exhausted lately. I'm really sorry for stopping… us… like that. I really am… sorry." I didn't know why I was apologizing…

"It's alright Bella. Just remember that I will always be here when you need me. I will not leave you in the lurch Bella. Trust me; I will never leave you alone. So feel free to lean on my shoulders anytime ok? And tell me if you are facing any problems, any problems at all. Your problems are mine too. We will face them together, understand? You're never alone Bella, never was, never will be." Edward guaranteed his love for me again and again. _Edward loves me, he will never hurt me…_

I nodded in reply. I felt the urge to cry again, but not out of despair, this time it was out of my love for Edward. _My Edward…_

A yawn escaped my lips and Edward gave a low chuckle. He always laughed at me when I yawn; he says I look cute when I do that.

"You want me to rock you to sleep?" Edward asked.

I nodded in delight. Somehow, I liked the feeling of being rocked to sleep. It feels like I have gone back in time to when I was a baby and was constantly in my mother's arms. I will automatically feel safe, secured and loved.

A warm smile forms on Edward's now glowing face. We readjusted our positions a little. Edward sat Indian-styled while resting his back on the headboard. I climbed onto his lap and sat sideways, legs hanging over his left thigh. Edward held me like how a person holds a baby and starts rocking me in a slow motion, humming my lullaby. Soon, all remnants of the emotional breakdown I had earlier vanished.

My eyes that were dried-out from all the crying shut itself and I finally dozed off in Edward's arms…

**A/N: School starts in 1 day's time for me. So I'm not able to write that often anymore. But I will try to rush out chapters as soon as possible. I seek your understanding. Please please please leave a comment after reading. I love comments, it's all the drive I need to continue writing! Criticisms are welcomed too! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Morning kisses

**[Chapter 10]**

**Title: Morning kisses**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Hmm so warm… so nice… I will never let you go Edward… I will never ever let you go… _

I opened my eyes and found myself still cradled securely in Edward's arms. I dragged Edward's right hand and placed it on top of my belly like a blanket. With my hand on his, I started drawing small lazy circles on it. I smiled at Edward's hand, fervently admiring every part of it; nails, knuckles, skin tone, veins and bone joints.

All of a sudden, the hand left its spot and in a flash was found pressing itself on my laughing bone, tickling me! The hand was merciless, my body twisted and turned violently under its power, forcing me to laugh so hard till my stomach hurt.

"Stop Edward! Stop! I give up! I give up, I promise! Please stop!" I cried breathlessly in between my boisterous laughter. After much begging, the torture finally came to an end. Yes it was torture! Being tickled is one of my weaknesses, a weakness Edward knows and makes full use of it to his advantage.

I pushed the completely messed up hair away from my face and looked up, only to see an absolutely stunning face smiling down at me. Edward's smile was like no other. One glimpse of his smile and it could turn your world upside down. I pulled his face closer to mine and like magnets, our lips met each other. _Ah… morning kisses are always the best._

"Good morning." I said, putting a hold to the make out session Edward and I was having.

"Good morning to you too my love." Edward replied, before landing another peck on my lips. I hugged Edward's torso and pressed my head into his chest, still remaining in the same position we were last night. Edward hugged me back, laying his chin on top of my head with enough pressure to tell me that he was there without making it painful. I closed my eyes, relishing in the ambience I'm in.

"Let's eat breakfast together." I suggested.

"I think you mean brunch?" Edward chuckled.

"Brunch? What time is it already?"

"Its… 11.05 now." _11.05! That's ridiculous! Doesn't Edward need to go to work?_

"Edward hurry! You're already late for work!" I screamed frantically while jerking myself off Edward's arms, sitting myself down in front on him.

My sudden action must have amused Edward one way or another because he is now laughing his head off. _I don't get it, what is so funny? Edward is about to get a big scolding from James and he was still in the mood for laughter?_

"Edward, what is so funny? You're late! You better hurry or else you're going to get a big scolding from James!" I wailed, grabbing his knees and shaking them. But Edward's continuous laughter was all the response I got.

"Edward! What is wrong with you?" I was totally bewildered by his actions. I started getting off the bed but was stopped by Edward pulling me back.

"Alirght alright, I'll stop laughing!" He proclaimed, tugging at my hands until I sat back in front of him. I waited calmly as he tries his best to cool himself down.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you… You should have seen the expression on your face just now!" He began chuckling to himself but soon quieted down when I put a frown on my face.

"This is not a laughing matter Edward." _Was I really saying this when I was always the one late for everything? Hmm…Is it just me or do I sound like Edward with the tone I was using?_

"Ok, I'm sorry love. The thing is that I have already called James this morning to inform him that I was going to come in late today. So you have nothing to worry about my dear. But I must say, the expression on your face just now was simply priceless…" _Damn it, I must have looked like a bloody fool just now! See what happens when you don't get your facts right…Oh no, does it mean Edward was awake the whole time? _

Warmth could be felt spreading throughout my body. Somehow or rather, I feel good when Edward feels good. Is that normal?

"Ah… my Bella blushes!" I snapped back to reality only to find myself in Edward's arms once more. But this time, he was carrying me, bridal style to……

The bathroom. His actions came too fast, I didn't even have time to react. Yet again, that may be a good thing as I am awfully bad at coordinating my mind and body, I might have fallen out of his arms and land awkwardly on the floor.

Edward put me down beside the bathtub. The marble tiled walls were hard but cool against my back. I never took my eyes off Edward.

"Why don't you take a shower first while I'll go and call James to check up on work for a little bit. Then we can go to Gloria's to have brunch. How about that?" Edward beamed down at me.

"Sounds great!" I replied, smiling at Edward before giving his abs a little kiss. It's now proven that Emmett, Rosalie's husband isn't the only muscle man around here. _Yes ah!_

"Don't take too long now…" Edward warned, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before heading out the bathroom door.

I stripped myself of all clothing and turned the shower tap on. I stood beneath the shower head, letting its water hit me, cooling my body temperature at the same time. I lathered my body thoroughly with soap before rinsing it off. Then proceeding to wash my brown locks with a special brand of shampoo my hair stylist insists I use to protect its shine and shape.

Ending my shower with a wash of my face, I turned the tap off and dried myself with a huge fluffy towel. Remembering that Edward was probably already waiting for me downstairs, I quickly got dressed, applying a little make-up, not bothering about my semi-dried hair that rests lazily on my shoulders and made my way down to the front porch. True enough, Edward was there, looking clean and smelling really damn good.

"Ok, I'm done." I sang.

"You smell lovely…" Edward turned and looked at me, grinning.

"You don't smell that bad either." I teased. Edward gave a low chuckle and took hold of my left hand. And there we went, hand in hand to his car.

Gloria's was a nice cozy little eatery about 20 blocks down street. They serve the finest homely comfort food that Edward and I just can't get enough of. The dessert part of the menu was never left neglected with a variety of cakes, pastries and pudding to choose from. The best part was that they always used the fruits that were in season and thus bringing out the best in each recipe. Just thinking about the overly delightful brunch I'm about to have, makes my mouth water.

As if Edward could hear my thoughts, he pressed on the acceleration paddle, increasing the speed of the car.

"Are we in a hurry?" I asked. Edward's face was a little strained and I was getting kind of worried.

"I'm sorry love. I promised James I'll be in the clinic by 2. I hope you don't mind…" Edward replied in an apologetic tone.

Edward has always been a responsible person, so I don't blame him if he gets a little uptight about his work. Afterall, people all over entrust their beloved pets to him, believing that he is able to cure them. We're talking about the lives of animals here, pets that are being loved dearly by their owners who might even regard them as children of their own. It definitely is a huge responsibility. If I were Edward, I doubt I will be able to handle that of expectation from people that I don't even know!

"Of course not dear… I know your work is important to you. You don't have to worry about me, I'll take a taxi home latter." I suggested, thinking that it would be kind of tedious if Edward were to send me home, then driving off again to work.

"Thank you for being so understanding love." Edward brought the back of my hand to his lips, giving it a tender kiss. I giggled at the ticklish feeling.

Not long latter, we reached our destination.

"Ah, what brings fork's two little love birds here this afternoon?" Aunt Gloria's booming welcome and laughter seemed to have directed her patrons' attention to us. I couldn't help but blush, this was kind of embarrassing. But that is Aunt Gloria, a stout middle aged lady who has a great sense of humor, a really loud voice and culinary gifted hands that make the best blueberry cheesecake you will ever have.

Edward held on my hips in a protective manner, leading us through the semi-crowded diner. Aunt Gloria met us half way, pulling us into a tight squeeze and pecking both our cheeks.

"How are you Aunt Gloria?" Edward greeted.

"I'm still the same dear. How are the two of you? Or is it the three of you now?" Aunt Gloria rubbed my belly, giving me a little wink, and then looking back at Edward. I could feel my face heating up again. _What in the world is Aunt Gloria thinking? Me? Pregnant? At 18? That's ridiculous! _

"It'll just be the two of us for now Aunt Gloria." Edward chuckled, pulling me closer to his side. "Hmm, do I smell beef stew back there?" Edward quickly changed the topic. He was always good with words.

"You do have a sharp sense of smell son! So are you guys here for lunch or what?" Aunt Gloria shoved the both of us to the table at the corner, next to the water feature.

"I'll have one of my waiters take your order in a minute. Today's specialty would be beef stew noodles and as for the dessert, it will be your favorite blueberry cheesecake Bella." My face lit up instantly at the sound of blueberry cheesecake. _Today must be my lucky day!_

**A/N: I know that this took 2 whole weeks to complete and I'm really sorry for it. But now, it's finally up! I'm working on chapter 10 straight away. Remember to review ok? Oh and one more thing, should I or should I not write a lemon in the future chapters? Vote by sending me a p.m or include it in your review. Thanks again for your support of this FanFic. Love ya'll! **


	12. Chapter 11: The power of love

**[Chapter 11]**

**Title: The power of love**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Nearing to the end of our meal, Edward caught me off guard by asking me a question which had multiple meanings within it, if you were to ask me.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" he asked, placing his hand on top of mine, caressing it. As usual, my thoughts unknowingly wandered off again. As long as my doubt about Edward and Victoria's relationship is not cleared, I will not have a piece of mind. This doubt is growing on me and its really messing me up. This is too big of an issue to let it slip through my fingers. I need to get to the bottom of this. And this felt like the most appropriate time to clear my doubts since 'it' began.

"Edward…" _I can do this. How hard can it be? It's just a simple question. Edward is my husband, he would understand right? Right?_

Edward looked more worried than I expected him to be. Was I showing too much emotion on my face? Shit, I cannot do this! This isn't the right time._ 'Then when is right time Bella? Huh? It's always not the right time! But you still have to ask! You said it yourself that you couldn't let this issue mess up your mind right? So, stop stalking and start clarifying your doubts already!' _The voice in my head reprimanded me.

"Bella, is there something that you want to say?" Edward's tone was making things very difficult for me. It feels like I'm sitting in the hot seat on 'Who wants to be a Millionaire' and I'm about to answer a question which I am completely clueless about, and I have no life lines or whatsoever left! I just couldn't bring myself to ask him whether he was having an affair with Victoria or not! This is too hard for me. In fact, this is too hard for anybody! How should I phrase such a question so that it doesn't make it sound like I'm just a desperate damsel in distress?

"Edward… Could you… Can I… Erm… I want another slice of blueberry cheesecake. Could you help me order?" God I sound so unconvincing!

Alright, call me weak. Call me stupid. Call me a fool! Call me whatever you think deem fits! Yes, I'm just a stupid, foolish weakling who can't seem to be clean with her husband, no matter how she tries! Maybe you can say that I haven't tried hard enough or tried giving enough. You can even say that I haven't tried at all! But this here, this is my marriage we're talking about! This is my marriage that's on the line! Yes I know that I cannot take matters like this lightly, but that it all that I can do right now! That's all I can do. I'd rather be the stupid, foolish 18 year old weakling who's forever dependent on my husband than jeopardize this marriage. This marriage that is so dear to me…So very dear to me…

Edward's face stiffened for a moment. I felt a wave of anxiety and fear ripple through my body. This is not going to be good…

"Bella love… I know that there is something bothering you. I can tell." His eyes fixed on mine, that pair of the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I've ever seen, were now fixed on mine.

"No. There's nothing bothering me Edward." I lied using my bubbly tone just to lighten up the mood, though I wasn't much of a bubbly person. I crossed my fingers below the clothed table, hoping that he would take my word for it. _Please Edward, don't do this to me. Not now, not in public…_

"Bella, we're a married couple. Now, I know that there is something bothering you. Why can't you tell me about it?" Edward's voice was as calm as the ocean, a little probing, a little concerned. I just felt like some fool sitting there. My mouth sealed tight. There's nothing coming out of this mouth today.

"Bella, do you not trust me?" Edward's disappointment in me was like a knife that pierced through my heart. I don't know what to feel or what I was feeling at that moment. The world seemed blank. How am I going to answer him? Should I just ignore his question? Or should I just ease the mood up with a change of subject?

"Do you not trust me?" I threw the question back at him. Surprisingly my voice came out relatively calm. I didn't felt like myself, that wasn't the kind of response I would normally give Edward or anybody in fact. This is serious.

I took my eyes off Edward's and gazed uncomprehendingly at the nearly empty soup bowl before me. There was silence everywhere, it was as though Edward and I were the only ones who were in the room. I waited for a response, but I didn't get any. Edward's stillness was giving me quite a scare. There was no turning back now…

"Edward, do you not trust me?" I questioned him again. That was it, as simple as that. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's hand clenched up and relaxed.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, cajoling me into facing him. I did. Once again, I found myself buried into the eyes of my lover.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Of course I trust you. Bella I love you and I trust you. Please understand that. Please acknowledge that." His heart-felt words of affirmation were stitched together with raging passion and sincerity that burned though those emerald pupils of his. I knew he trusted me, always did, always will. But the sad thing was that his trust for me wasn't the issue, it was my trust for him that was doubtful.

I remembered Esme telling me that one of the key secrets to marriage was trust and good communication. The both come hand in hand, without one or another, the marriage will be shaky and no matter how good the foundation of your relationship was, it would still break. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I really didn't expect that Edward and I would arrive to this state, ever. This was too overwhelming for me. All I knew was that I needed to be in Edward's arms right now. I needed to feel his warmth, his presence, but above all, I needed to feel his love.

I closed my eyes, ignoring those droplets of tears that rolled down my cheeks and slowly pressed my lips on his. My petite hands grabbing fistful of his tousled hair, caressing his neck and shoulders. He held my waist and back with his beefy hands that screamed with want and sincerity. Our passionate kiss came to a halt when I pulled away from him and rested my head on his broad shoulders. I breathed in his scent, his scent that I grew accustomed to through the months of courtship till now, his scent that made me fall head over heals for him time and time again, his scent that acted like a night lamp which I couldn't do without when I go to bed. His scent that I got too familiar with that I depended on it…

And as though our lines were scripted and timed, we both sighed the three most endearing words "I love you" to each other.

"I'm sorry…" The words came out automatically. My mind was in a blur and an apology felt like the appropriate approach to the current situation. Though it felt like everything was going to be alright from now on, there was still a crushing feeling on uncertainty that discomforts me.

"I should be the one apologizing." Edward asserted, a tinge of hurt lingers on his words. Our bodies disconnect and Edward held both my hands in his.

"Forgive me Bella. Forgive me if I ever made you feel insecure. Forgive me if you felt like I doubted your trust for me in any way. Forgive me if I wasn't the husband that was worthy of your love." The last sentence came out in only a whisper. Edward's face was so hurt I thought that he would just break down and cry and I would do the same.

"Stop." I commanded. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you don't know how lucky I feel to have you as my husband. You are the best husband any women could ever get and I forbid you to doubt your capability and worthiness. If love could be measured, you are worth every single ounce of it." I felt the urge to cry but I held back my emotions. Edward strengthens his grip on my hands. There wasn't a need for words. Our hearts were so much connected, it was having a conversation of its own. That was the power of love and I will never ever question its power again.

"You should go. James is waiting."

Edward's eyes pop when he realizes that there was a job waiting for him to do. We were so caught up in the moment that it felt like everything was non-existent. But now, Edward has other responsibilities and it would be very selfish of me to deny his patients of his time.

"Right. Are you done?" Edward suddenly clicked into serious mode which I found rather amusing. I smile and nodded.

"Ok then. Wait for me while I go settle the bill." Edward authoritative tone sent a little shiver down my spine. The wait didn't take long. I took to the initiative of joining Edward half-way through so that he didn't need to walk all the way to our table and out the entrance. Edward smiled my favorite half-smile and took hold of my hand in his. We kissed Aunt Gloria goodbye before heading out the door.

"I'll send you home first before heading for the clinic." His tone indicated that there is no room for discussion, though I really felt that there wasn't a need for that kind of trouble. I could have just simply taken a cab back. But my husband insists, so I guess I'll just go with the flow.

The drive back was not a quite one. We had a good laugh as we reminisce our childhood days and all the awkwardness we got ourselves into. And there and then did I find out that however different our background may be, we had a childhood similar that of one another. The new find made our relationship all the stronger as we knew each other all the more better. From that moment on, I swore to always stand by Edward and this marriage, which could only survive because of trust, good communication and the most powerful pillar of all, love.

**A/N: Hey readers, I know it been nearly a month since my last update. Life complications have got the better of me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as it took me rather long to write it. Chapter 12 would most probably be put up by this week. There are no promises or time frame as to on when this story will be updated. Please do continue to support this story and remember to leave a comment after reading! Thank you so much. **

**My wish is to have at least 8 reviews for this chapter. Will you be so kind to grant me my wish and make me happy? R&R people! **


	13. Chapter 12: Let me be your lady

**[Chapter 12]**

**Title: Let me be your lady**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

My afternoon was boring as hell and the boredom stretched all the way into the night. It's already nine plus, but there is still no one home yet – except me. I've been lying sluggishly on the large Italian sofa watching television the whole day! For the lack of better words, I was becoming more and more like a couch potato. Right when I was about to scream the excruciating boredom out of me, I heard the unmistakable sound of Edward's car pull up outside. I switched off the television and raced to open the door, hoping to surprise my husband. But he was always one step ahead of me and got the door swinging open before him, meters away from where I was.

"Edward!" I cried out excitedly as I ran and lunched myself towards him. Edward though slightly startled at my behavior still managed to catch me in mid-air. I locked my legs behind him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Hello to you too my dear," Edward teased in a low chuckle. "What's going on?" He was just as surprise as myself at the sudden bounciness in me. I guess the extreme boredom got to me and made me all high.

"Nothing," I pecked both of his cheeks and looked at him. "I'm just happy you're home." I smiled my brilliant big smile that Edward loves. Edward squinted his eyes in a cautious manner - he probably thinks I'm up to something. But there was nothing planned, not that I know of.

"Me too love." Dropping all suspicion and giving me a big wet kiss on my nose.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" I wailed, wiping the saliva off the tip of my nose. Wet kisses are one of my pet peeves, especially one on the nose! Edward, who always seems to be amused at my unpredictable reactions, laughed and flashed his amazing half-smile.

He started moving and I hung onto him like a baby koala clinging onto its mother. Edward who was holding most of my weight didn't seem to show any signs of being lethargic and carried me like I weighed only a few pounds. I liked where I was at, it somehow made me feel very secure. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulders as he gently made his way up to our room.

Suddenly, Edward just stopped. _That's weird, we can't possibly be at our bedroom yet. _I opened my eyes and looked at Edward who was looking a little cross if you were to ask me. I frowned not knowing what was wrong and all Edward did was to tilt his head towards our living room – that happened to be in a complete mess! The cookie jar which was filled to the brim two days ago was now reduced to nothing. My favourite Salt and vinegar flavoured Lays chips stood tall, proud and empty beside a large bottle of Coke. A half eaten instant ramen noodle bowl sat on the coffee table that had bits and pieces of those delicious butter biscuits crumbs scattered all over it. A few toffee wrappers……

"Mmhmm." I hear Edward clear his throat.

"I'll clean the mess up later. I promise." Baring an angelic smile on my face. Edward pursed his lips a little, perfectly arching an "Are you sure?" eye-brow.

"Fine Mr. Oh-so-tidy, you win. I'll go clean up _now_." I said sarcastically.

"That's my girl." Edward gives a peck to my forehead and slowly releases his grip on me as I slide down his rock-solid body. Edward lands a smack on my bottom urging me to move. The slight sting makes me jingle my bum a little as I walk earning the unambiguous sound of Edward's chuckle from behind. While cleaning, it occurred to me that leaving food stuff around will only attract unwanted pests. Having the thought of the imported furniture covered with ants gives me shivers and I'm glad I acted quickly to prevent that from happening.

The cleaning took only minutes and soon I was upstairs in the bedroom listening to water gushing out from the bathroom's deluxe shower head. Living in luxury was the only way of life for the Cullens'. But what is there to complain about – indulging ourselves with the opulence's of this world is what we all desire anyway. Edward never liked the idea of taking long soothing soaks in the bathtub. He says that it is a waste of time and water but I think I can change his whole perception by taking the bath with him. Suddenly, a vision flashed across my mind, me - in the shower with Edward. That only screams three words: Hot. Steamy. Sex!

Like drinking five energy drinks all at one go, my mind took on a whole new level of ecstasy. Warmth could be felt spreading through my entire body as erotic sexual thoughts quickly intoxicated my brain. A tingling sensation soon followed just by thinking of what is about to happen next. These two knicker wetting feelings were all I needed to take off all my clothes and join Edward in the bathroom. Once inside, I tip-toed my way towards the frameless glass shower. Edward's outline of his model-like body could be seen moving behind the now frosted glass. Like a performance - I could stand here watching all day and wouldn't get bored. I didn't want it to end.

My nipples start to harden and ache at the same time. I badly wanted Edward's mouth on them, sucking, grazing, nibbling. I plucked up my courage and entered the shower. The squeak from the glass door alarmed Edward which made him turn abruptly. His expression was simply priceless. Loving eyes scouted every part of my body which was soon joined by curious hands.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward pulled me closer to him welcoming me with hungry lips that crush themselves on mine.

"Love me…" I replied as our hands explored each other's wet body. First the chiseled face, then the broad shoulders, followed by the much toned torso and further down – where the key to his release was. I grabbed hard and squeezed on his manhood. Edward moaned in my mouth and pulled away.

"Tsk tsk tsk, not so fast my love." Edward took hold of both of my hands and placed them on my sides. He stares intently at me, as though a wicked plan is about to unfold – his wicked plan. "Now Bella, I'm going to let your hands go now as long as you promise me that they are going to stay where they are, unless told to do otherwise." And I have to admit, although how exciting this may sound, it also made my stomach a little queasy.

When the Old wicked witch instructed Gretel to go in the oven, to test if the temperature was high enough, he acted gullible and said that he didn't know how to. So she goes in herself, exclaiming that it was big enough for him to fit in. And as we all know, Gretel slams the oven door behind her and the Wicked witch was burned to death. Hansel and Gretel escaped unscathed and they lived happily ever after...

But _no, _I find myself completely taken in by _this_ wicked witch's actions – I'll even walk into the oven on my own accord. I wanted to test how hot it was. I wanted to know how this was all going to end. The blazing fire that heated the oven was huge and intimidating and I felt scared. But somehow, deep inside I know I was going to be alright. I know that Edward would be there to protect me.

I nodded in agreement.

"I want you to say you promise me Bella." Edward's voice was cold and sexy at the time.

"YES SIR! I promise!" I belted out. Not knowing what made me do it. But it just felt right doing it. I was rewarded with charming half-smile that sent a shiver down my spine. I have reached a point of no return and I felt good about it. I was walking into the lion's lair and I was proud of my accomplishment – thus far.

Edward took a bar of soap and began lathering it in his hands. He then slowly maneuvers it round his arms and upper body. I watched as Edward coated himself in lavender scented soap, touching himself in all the places which I so desperately wanted to put my hands on. A single touch will do – _please? _ Edward who seems to be clearly aware of the highly aroused state I'm in is taking forever with his shower, making me wait there with a restraining order in tack.

I stood there patient and wet. My hands unknowingly locked themselves together, forcing themselves to not just reach out and grab little Edward again and probably giving him the best hand job he'll ever receive in his life! I was in a very miserable position yet I gladly enjoy every second of it. _Ironic, I know_. An eternity later, Edward steps under the shower head and washes himself clean. Mild lavender scent flooded the air. Finally, Edward was done with his shower. He reached out and grabbed a huge fluffy towel from outside. He quickly dabbed himself dry before wrapping the towel at his waist. The steam that filled the bathroom made everything seem dream-like.

"Come with me." He says, taking my hand and exiting the shower. Half-way, he suddenly scooped me up and placed me on the counter. I let out a half scream at the sudden action that got my head spinning. Edward took another towel and started tapping me dry with it. He tried his best to dry out my hair, untangling the knots it the process. It being thick and long, much of the moisture wasn't lost, making it a damp clump of brown.

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?" It was rhetorical. He took a step back and admired – me. "Thank you for making me the luckiest man in the whole world." With his hand behind my head, he presses his lips firmly on mine. In this sweet, tender moment – just like our first kiss – my mind went blank. Our tongues meet and we fought a war. We both want to triumph over the other and that made us press on the fight even longer.

We were getting very aroused and we both know it. Just when I was about to pause and take a breather, Edward gave a painful yet erotic pinch to my clit and almost immediately forced two of his fingers inside of me taking me by surprise. Edward's skillful fingers move in and out of me at perfect pace and precision. He added a thumb to my bud and curled his fingers, hitting all of my sweet spots. My heart pumped faster and faster and I started panting for air. Gripping on the edge of the counter, I tried my best to steady myself as I rocked vigorously against Edward's fingers.

"Come for me Bella…" Edward whispers loudly in between his kisses to my collarbone.

I let it all out screaming Edward's name in delight. We hug each other until my breathing was slightly controlled once again. I knew Edward needs to release himself judging from his major erection that he has behind that towel. I opened his towel, letting it fall to the ground. "Let's take this baby on a ride he won't forget." I teased as I coiled my fingers around Edward's very hard shaft.

"Hell yes…" Edward hisses through clenched teeth. We went straight for the bed. And since we were already naked as it is, we skipped a step and moved on to the best part. Edward plopped me on the bed and I instantly split my legs before him. He opens the side drawer and finds himself a condom. Fiercely tearing of the metallic packaging and rolling it smoothly on himself. He climbs on top of me, balancing himself so his weight was not on me and we have ourselves yet another tongue war.

"You ready?" He asks, almost breathless, one hand firmly caressing my breasts.

"Always" and I mean it. I look down and saw the monstrous size of Edward's manhood. It never fails to make me doubt that it would fit but in the end, it always does - like a plug to a switch. My cheeky grin brought out the animal in Edward as he enters me, inch by inch, allowing me to adjust myself. I gasp aloud as my insides stretch itself to accommodate my husband's size. Edward's goes all the way in and we both moan in pleasure.

Without warning Edward pulls back fully, making me whimper at the immediate emptiness, then enters me again in one swift move. I jerk back and forth as Edward began thrusting himself in and out of me. I held on tight on Edward's broad shoulders, knowing well that fingernail marks were sure to scar him. My lower abdomen tightened and I knew I was going to come very soon.

"Ed... Edward… Honey." I called out through the booming animalistic sounds we were making.

"Hold it baby." He instructed sternly. With eyes closed and creased foreheads, we relish in our love-making session. I tried my best to hold my orgasm, knowing that the plan was to have our releases together. Edward moves faster and faster and our breaths got shorter and shorter. I squeezed my inner muscles as bullets of sweat roll down my face - I needed to have my release soon. Soon, Edward's killer dick began twitching uncontrollably inside of me.

"Now!" Edward commanded, sealing my mouth with his, silencing our roaring moans as we both rode out our orgasm. Both our bodies shivered while waves of toe-curling pleasure radiated from our centre to our entire body. We remained in the same position till our breathing slowly returns to a normal pace. Edward finally pulled out from me and lay almost motionlessly on the bed. I joined him, entangling our fingers together.

After a minute or two, Edward sits back up, his smoldering green eyes casts down on mine. His face gentle like ripples on clam waters, his smile innocent and charming like a little boy's. He kisses my eyes and whispers scores of "I love you" softly to my ears. I return the declaration of love back to him. We tangled our sweaty bodies together and easily drifted off to a slumber…

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm finally back from a hiatus, a rather long one if I have to say so myself. I do hope that this is has been a good chapter to you all. Its pretty much my first lemon ever. So comment, comment, comment away people. Did this make your insides tighten or was there completely no effect at all? I'm hyped up for the next chapter, yet again, no promises. Thanks for the support guys! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Sleeping beauty

**[Chapter 13]**

**Title: Sleeping beauty**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

My eyes open and darkness surrounds me, only a strip of light from the hallway shone through the gap below the bedroom door. I see Edward sleeping soundly beside me - body curled up like a baby's, the soft blanket molded him. I glance at the clock, its 2.34am…

You know when you wake up sometimes in the wee hours of the night yet you feel so fresh and hyper and you know that you're not going to be able to go back to sleep afterwards? I'm having that moment right now.

My body feels sticky and the musky aroma of after-sex still lingered in the room. I inhaled the luscious scent deeply, and grin to myself as I recall what an awesome fucking-time I had with Edward - not too long ago. The next minute I find myself on my feet, stretching out my arms to the sky and bending my back sideways.

I silently walked to the bathroom and purposely closed the bathroom door first before turning on the lights. I look myself in the mirror – hair in a horrid mess, not to forget oily and knotted at every end – the 'afterglow' of great sex. 'Sex-hair' may look fuck-tabulous on women like Eva Mendez and Cheryl Cole, but definitely not on me. I poured myself a glass of tap water and drank it, quenching my thirst. I turned to face the shower, envisioning Edward moving sensually behind it, just like last night. Almost instantly, I could feel my insides aching for him all over again. I told myself to snap out of it – thanking the glass of cold water in hand. I took a quick shower to wash off the perspiration and tang of wild sex, using Vagisil for the more intimate parts.

Wrapping a towel across my chest, I walked to the closet to find myself something comfy to put on. I settled on a loose floral blouse and butt-hugging jean shorts. I omitted the use of the hair-dryer as the noise was sure to wake Edward up. I tried my best to dry out my hair using the towel before giving it a light brush, then heading down to the kitchen to see if there's anything I can munch on.

I opened the pantry and pulled out a Frosted S'more Pop tart and a packet of cheese biscuits. Taking an almost empty carton of milk with me, I jumped onto the couch and turned on the television. Switching from channel to channel, I couldn't find anything good to watch. I ended up watching one of those repeated episodes of Project runway. I happily crunch down on the tidbits and drink milk straight out of the carton.

A cold breeze that came through the open windows makes the hair at the back of my neck stand. I turn up the volume when I realize that the house was too overly silent, making the atmosphere pretty eerie. After Project runway, it was Criminal minds. I look at the time on the cable box. 4.15 am. Oh God, it's still so freaking early!

"Bella is that you?" I hear Edward's distinct voice calling out to me. I turn to find my half-naked husband walking towards me, looking extremely exhausted and I'm sure we both know the reason why…

"Honey, what are doing up so early?" I asked as I turned myself around, kneeling on the couch to face him. Edward came forth and pulled my into a hug, followed by a quick morning kiss.

"I could ask you that same thing. I turn to find my wife missing." He says, one hand on my cheek, his thumb lightly caressing it.

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Are you feeling alright baby?" Edward asks with concern, "Had a bad dream or something?"

"Nope," I replied, shaking my head for emphasis. "Why don't you go back to bed and sleep for a couple of hours more? I can help Esme with breakfast later and call you up when it done."

"That's a good idea. You sure you're going to be ok, down here all by yourself? … You need me to accompany you or something?"

"Of course I'm going to be ok, Edward. What can possibly happen to me at 4am in the morning?" I can't help but tease him, it a rather senseless question if you were to ask me.

"I just want you to be safe." Edward said in his serious tone. _Oh god, I'm not like some 5 year old kid who's going to get in trouble if you leave me alone for like 10 minutes! Like seriously, what could happen? _

"I'm going to be fine Edward." I assured him, silently giggling at the stupidity of it all. "Go back to bed already! You really look like you need the extra sleep."

"I sure do…" Edward replied in his half-sober state. He lands a peck on my forehead before heading upstairs and back to bed.

--

"Esme, this looks like a spread for 10 people!" I exclaimed, putting a plate of mushroom and cheese omelet on the dining table.

"Well we hardly have time to eat breakfast together, so why not make more so we can all sit down a little longer?" Esme half-giggled through her words, but a tinge of disappointment could be sensed behind the false front.

"Yeah… I guess we've all been pretty busy nowadays. We all leave at different timings and I always sleep in, even during weekdays…" Somehow feeling sadden that we've all grown slightly apart since I moved in. It's ironic because it should have been the other way round. "Sorry Esme, if I am not like the ideal daughter-in-law you envision. I don't exactly know how to be one… if you know what I mean.

"Oh don't be silly dear. You don't know how happy all of us felt when you agreed to marry Edward. We thought he would never find a suitable girl and settle down – ever! We all love you so very much and I really hope that you will feel the same way too dear."

Esme's heartfelt words of love melted through me. Her charming smile sparkled in her eyes as she dried her hands on the kitchen towel, walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Mum…for accepting me… and loving me." _I'm truly grateful…_

"You're welcome," Esme gives me final squeeze before letting go. "Oh look at the time! The boys are going to be down any minute now." She stated in a delightful tone.

--

"So how are you going to spend your day today Bella?" Carlisle asks curiously while forking one of the perfectly round pancakes onto his plate. "Oh by the way, the pancakes are delicious dear. Light and fluffy, just the way I like it."

"Thank you honey." Esme's voice was almost child-like. I look up from my plate and swear I could see Esme's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red - and it's not the blusher. She lowers her head a little, trying to cover her blush with her fringe – which I think is so cute. I reflect on the moment and thought that this is how Edward and I are going to be like 20 something years down the road. I unknowingly felt the corners of my lips bend upwards imagining us growing old together.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's voice calling out to me. I look up and saw Edward's flawless face bearing a look of uneasiness. Then I remembered that I've yet to answer Carlisle's question.

"Oh yea… Hmm… I'm not too sure. Probably go for a swim if the weather's good." I was honestly clueless as to what my schedule is going to be like. Well ok, maybe I do know what my schedule is like and that consists of watching television, eating and ransacking the DVD collection to entertain myself. And that doesn't sound like a holistic lifestyle at all. So I included a little healthy boost to my day and show that I'm actually doing something active, anything other than exercising my fingers on the remote control or tearing open snack packaging.

"That's good…How about you Edward?"

"The clinic is going to be packed today. A ton of appointments but don't worry, James and I can handle it…" Edward says in between mouthfuls of bacon and sausages. _God he looks so cute with his face stuffed like that…_

"Call in extra help if need be Edward. I'm sure you and James can help widen the horizons of some fresh graduates." Carlisle suggested enthusiastically.

"Maybe… We'll see how it all goes."

--

"See you later tonight Bells." Edward says, hugging me close to his chest before pressing his firm lips on my hairline. The sweet smell of maple syrup, pancakes and a hint of coffee could be smelled in his breath.

"See you…" I said, giving him a final peck on his lips before sending him off to the porch. I kept my eyes on Edward until I could no longer see him in sight. I went back inside and simply stared at the sink filled with dirty dishes. Not to forget the others which are scattered on the dining table, waiting to be washed and put away.

I look at the clock. Just a little over eight. A huge yawn escapes my lips. Maybe it was the super lavish portion of breakfast that's making me feel super lethargic and lazy at the same time – or the lack of sleep. After pondering a minute or two on what my next move should be, I set my mind to just leave everything as it is and retreat back to my luxurious bed that seems to be in welcoming spirits when I approached it. Afterall, Marie is coming over today. I'll just need to open the door later in the afternoon and she'll do the rest. I stood tall at the tips of my toes and lazily free fall backwards into the soft sheets – pillows tumble down from their neatly stacked piles against the headboard and collapse all over me.

I cuddled the one closest to me and pulled one from my other side and placed it at the back of my neck. Not giving a care about the faint morning light that shone distractingly into the room, I curdled myself into a ball and swiftly departed myself from reality to La-la land.

--

Even with my eyes closed, I could sense warm bright sunlight on them. I figured it was mid-afternoon already due to the heat. My back felt really damp but I felt cold. I looked up at the ceiling which seems to be spinning and there's a throbbing pain in my head. I pushed away the thick blanket wrapped around me and prop myself up on bed and in that second, my whole vision was a blur. I simply didn't feel good at all. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I was sick – probably the common flu or something.

I got out of bed even though my body was giving me every reason not to. I felt weak and lethargic and my limbs were all limply. I dragged my feet to the medicine kit in the hall way toilet. I opened the off-white box with a contrasting big red cross and took out the thermometer. I turned it on, placed it under my tongue and sat on the toilet bowl cover as I waited for the _beep_ sound.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The screen on the thermometer read 38.1 degrees celsius.

_Fever…_

I scouted the medicine kit hoping to find some Panadol to cure my horrid suffering but to no avail. Right after I put the medicine kit back it place, the boor bell rang. _It must be Marie. _I strolled down the staircase, mentally cursing at the bloody annoying ringing of the door bell that's giving me one hell of a headache.

"I'm coming! I'm comi- "A cough caught my tongue as I shouted to plain air, hoping that she would finally stop ringing the damn bell already.

"Hi Marie," I said upon opening the door. "There are dishes in the sink and Esme left a list of things she wanted you to do."

"Oh ok." She replied cheerfully. Well at least her pleasant voice was comforting compared to the previous ringing of the doorbell.

"Bella, are you feeling ok? You look a little pale and you're sweating bullets!" She exclaimed just when I was about to walk away, concern and worry evident in her eyes.

"Don't panic Marie, it's just a common flu. I'll just take a few pills and rest." I reassured her. And then it struck me that I had to go buy some Panadol since we ran out of them. "Oh yea, I need to run an errand later. We ran out of Panadol."

"You want me to get them for you? It'll just take a jiffy."

"Oh that's great. I didn't feel like stepping out of the house anyway." And with that, I passed her some money and made my way to bed again. This time, I pulled the curtains along the windows to block the sun out. I rested my head on the headboard and closed my eyes as my weakened body embraces itself in the soft covers.

--

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Light tapings on the door interrupted my relaxed mind. I groan in annoyance.

"Bella, your medicine," Marie announced her presence. I opened my eyes just a tiny bit and saw her walking towards me with a small tray in hand. She placed the tray on the side table and brought the pills and water to me. "Have you taken your lunch?" She asks.

"Yes." I lied. I really wasn't in the mood to eat. The flu had made me loose my appetite in everything. Well it was a good thing I guess since it prevents me from emptying out the pantry.

"Ok. So you have to take these 3 times a day on a full stomach. I suggest you have them after breakfast, lunch and dinner." She instructed suggestively.

I gave her a curt smile to show that I understood what she said and held my palm out. She puts two Panadol in my hand and I pop them in my mouth, taking a big gulp of the lukewarm water to help with the swallowing.

"Oh and Bella, have you informed Edward that you're sick?" Marie asks on her way out. _Well isn't she an annoying person. _

"Not yet. He's going to be really busy at work. I'll tell him later." I replied plainly, annoyance apparent in my words, hoping that she would notice that I really didn't want to play 20 questions at this point of time.

"Ok. I'll leave you to rest now then."

"Thanks Marie."

The silence of the room was comforting. And the darkness of it was inviting. I didn't have to worry about any 'door problems' as Marie will let herself out once she's done with her chores. The Cullens trust her enough to have the spare house key sometimes under special circumstances. I have no problem with that as long as I'm able to have my peace in this house. Just a couple of hours more till Edward comes home… … …

**A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the late update. Here's something light after the rather hardcore one previously. I know that many of you are questioning about the part about Victoria. Don't worry, I have not put her aside completely. She is going to reappear soon, which chapter exactly, I don't know. **

**I plan out the storyline in my head but I'm not the kind that sticks to it. It depends on my mood really. But you can look forward to a more emotional piece for the next chapter. I'll try to include more conversations between characters, especially Edward and Bella. **

**Hope that you guys will continue to support my story. Reviews are immensely appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
